Entre el amor y la amistad
by Road1985J2
Summary: La vida de Neal corre pelibro y Peter está convencido que es por su culpa, pero el tiempo corre y si no se da prisa, su amigo podría morir. Además, los dos están confundidos por sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Hurt/Confort. Limp!Neal.
1. Chapter 1

La explosión había ocurrido de repente. Aunque llevaban días investigando a un hombre tan pelogroso como Robert Carson, por nada del mundo hubiran imagindo acabar metidos en medio de aquella trampa. No pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el techo se les había echado encima; al igual que las mesas y los archivadores de toda la oficina.

Tras el primer momento sin saber donde se encontraba o lo que había pasado, Peter salió de los escombros que le habían caído encima, se deshizo de lo que antes parecía haber sido una mesa y varios cajones archivadores. el polvo que había a su alrededor apenas le permitía ver nada y respirar se hacía dificil. Pero al final consiguió moverse. MIró a su alrededor, todo estaba a oscuras, aunque saltaban algunas chispas de los cables que caían sueltos por todos lados.

"Neal. ¡Neal!" Acababa de darse cuenta que su amigo no estaba por ninguna parte. lo buscó con la mirada antes de comenzar a andar pues no quería hacerse daño con todo lo que había por allí tirado. Pero Neal no aparecía por ninguna parte "Neal ¿Puedes oírme?"

Neal no contestó.

Tenía que encontrarlo, porque su amigo no tenía porque estar allí, le había arrastrado pese a las reticencias de Neal. Si le hubiera hecho calso cuando había tenido tiempo, aquello no habría pasado.

"¡Neal!"

Escuchó un quejido, tan débil que podría haber pensado que no se trataba de una voz humana. Pero su instinto le decía que lo siguiera. el quejido se repetió y acabo por convertirse en un gemido constante.

Una sombra se removió entre los escombros, aunque no eran más que más escombros; alguien estaba debajo, intentandos salir desesperadamente y el gemido se hizo mucho más intenso. Peter corrió hasta allí, se arrodilló y quitó algunos de los restos de la oficina. Si Neal moría por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría en toda su vida.

"Neal, vamos, aguanta." Una mano apareció por fin y se alargó hasta él. Peter la cogió con fuerza. "Estoy aquí Neal, te voy a sacar de aqui."

La mano de Neal dejó de hacer fuerza y tan sólo se mantenía ahí porque Peter la estaba sosteniendo. Tenía que moverse rápido, a Neal no le quedaba mucho tiempo de eso estaba seguro. Por fin, tras quitar restos de alguna mesa y los cristales de una ventana, Peter pudo ver por fin el rostro de Neal, al menos la mitad. había sangre seca y un pequeño reguero cayendo desde su frente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados inclusos, al igual de los dientes, que los apretaba por no gritar y dejarse llevar.

"Ni se te ocurra dejarme ni rendirte Neal. Se que esto es por mi culpa; así que no te empeñes en darme la razón y más te vale salir de esta." Peter acarició la mejilla de su amigo, estaba pálido y frío, no era una buena señal; pero no dijo nada. "Voy a quitarte las últimas cosas que todavía tienes encima. intentaré no hacerte daño."

"Peter..." Protestó Neal entre toses y estertores.

"Estoy aquí."

"Me duele... me duele la pierna. No puedo moverla." Peter miró las piernas de su amigo, tan sólo una estaba liberada, la derecha estaba atrapada entre los restos de la oficina. "Y creo que tengo alguna costilla rota, casi no puedo respirar."

"Bueno, bueno, tranquilizate, vamos a salir de aqui, ya lo verás." Peter intentó sonar tranquilo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ver el estado de su amigo no se lo ponía nada fácil.

Tenía que pensar, si quería sacar a Neal y no provocarle más daños, tenía que hacerlo despacio y también tenía que llamar a una ambulancia. Buscó su móvil al que todavía no había prestado atención, sin embargo, no había covertura, tendría que hacerlo él solo.

Neal estaba temblando, Peter se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el pecho de su amigo. todo estaba demasiado oscuro, como para que el federal pudiera ver donde estaba la salida más cercana. Aún así, no podían quedarse mucho tiempo donde estaban, no estaba seguro que Neal contara con tanto timepo. Tenía que moverse y rápido o lo más probable era que Neal perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.

"Vamos, tenemos que salir o de lo contrario jamás nos encontrarán."

Cargó con Neal y consiguió ponerlo en pie. Su amigo protestó y durante un segundo sintió que no podía respirar, las costillas fracturadas estaban aprisionando sus pulmones, por lo que apenas entraba aire en ellos. Se dejó caer sobre Peter, estaba seguro que lo sostendría. Así lo hizo.

"No se te ocurra rendirte ahora, Neal."

"No puedo hacerlo Peter. No puedo seguir. Apenas muedo moverme." Neal se dejó caer al suelo de nuevo, ni la fuerza con la que Peter le sujetaba consiguió evitarle la caída. "Sigue tu, puedes salir de aquí, yo solo te voy a retrasar." Tosió con fuerza, definitivamente tenía alguna costilla fracturada, siempre y cuando no pensara en el dolor que sentía en la pierna cada vez que intentaba apoyarla en el suelo.

Un diminuto hilillo de sangre, se asomó por sus labios, Peter lo observó en silencio, las cosas podían ponerse todavía mucho peor de lo que él creía.

"No digas tonterías, no te voy a dejar ahí. si salimios, salimos los dos juntos." No estaba seguro si eso era cierto, pero uno de los dos tenía que mantener la esperanza. "Vas a tener que aguantar un poco más, estoy seguro que la salida está muy cerca."

Neal se echó a reír pese al dolor que se acumulaba en todo su cuerpo.

"Me encanta cuando solo ves el lado positivo de las cosas. Pero lo siento, creo que esta vez no va a ser tan fácil salir de una pieza, aunque en mi caso, eso ya no va a ser un problema para ti."

"Deja de decir tonterías de una vez Neal. no nos va a pasar nada. Puede que tengas que pasar unos días en el hospital, pero al vinal todo saldrá bien."

Peter tuvo que levantar a Neal del suelo, pues su amigo ya no tenría fuerzas para seguir adelante. Nada tenía porque habaer salido así. De repente, Neal comenzó toser con más fuerza todavía, el pecho le ardía y apenas podía continuar respirando. Se estremecío y si hubiera podido moverse, se hubiera abrazado a sus piernas. La vista se le nubló rápidamente y todo a su alrededor desaparició, en pocos segundos tan solo quedaba la voz de Peter, lejana, asustada, aunque trataba parecer seguro, que le llamaba.

"¡Neal!, Neal, no. Tienes que aguantar."

Pero no podía decir nada, todo su cuerpo y su mente estaban concentrados en sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible y en el dolor que recorría su organismo de arriba abajo. Vio una luz y se preguntó si estaba viendo aquel túnel del que siempre se hablaba, cuando uno iba a morir. No lo era, tan sólo era la luz del móvil de Peter, que una vez más tenía que mirar si por fin había encontrado cobertura.

"Peter, tienes que marcharte." Respiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando, al menos todo lo profundamente que se lo permítia su dolorido cuerpo. "Este lugar no parece que vaya a aguantar mucho, así que por favor, vete, busca ayuda, yo te esperaré aquí, no tengo mucha intención de moverme." Sonrió dolorosamente, aunque Peter no hizo lo mismo.

"Te he dicho que no. Vamos, tenemos que seguir." Peter intentó poner en pie una vez más a su amigo, pero ahora tan sólo consiguió escucharle protestar por el dolor. "Neal no te rindas."

"No me rindo es solo que… no puedo." Cerró los ojos, estaba agotado, ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía seguir adelante por más que deseara hacerlo. "Peter lo siento, supongo que te he decepcionado, pero no puedo."

Agarró con fuerza la mano de su amigo, aquel dolor fue tan repentino que parecía una espada penetrando en su cuerpo, recorriendo toda su espalda, de arriba abajo. Apretó los dientes, no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles a Peter y hacerle sentir mal por no poder ayudarle.

"Neal ¿Qué ocurre?" Pero su amigo ya había cerrado los ojos, su mano había caído a un lado de su cuerpo y tan sólo la fuerza de Peter lo mantenía lejos del suelo Ni siquiera escuchó su voz cuando lo llamó desesperadamente. "¡Neal!"

- o -

Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando Peter fue a buscarle a casa. Era muy temprano, ni siquiera se había heho de día fuera, pero su amigo ya estaba allí, animado con el nuevo caso, con dos cafés en el cuerpo qu se había tomado antes de ir a buscarle y toda la información necesaria.

"Vamos, levanta que tenemos trabajo que hacer."

"Peter ¿Has visto la hora que es?"

"La perfecta para empezar a investigar."

Peter fue hasta la cama y retiró la sábana del cuerpo de Neal. Su amigo protestó y se estrmeció por el frío que aquella confortable cama. Peter tiró de él lo dejó sentado y puso delante de sus ojos un informe.

"¿Qué ves aquí?"

"El motivo por el que ahora mismo te odio."

"¿Y aparte de eso?"

A regañadientes, Neal cogió el informe y comenzó a leerlo más detenidamente. Peter sonreía mientras esperaba a que su amigo terminara. Cuando bajó el papel y le miró sorprendido, Peter asintió.

"¿Es esto cierto?"

"Podemos pillar al mayor mafioso de esta ciudad por un robo de un cuadro, si es cierto. ¿Estás ahora interesado o no?"

El resto del día pasó tranquilamente, más rápido de lo que pensaban, pues aquel caso era el más importante que Neal hubiera visto nunca. Podía ser el mayor día del FBI de New York si reamente conseguían atrapar y encerrar en al carcel a Robert Carson.

Un poco antes de la media noche, Neal recibió una llamada, aunque provenía de un número oculto. Supuso que se trataría de Moz, nunca quería que nadie viera su número, no quería que se lo pincharan.

"Neal Caffrey, siempre había querido tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo."

Neal le hizo un gesto con la mano a Peter para que se acercara desde su mesa.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿De verdad no me conoces? Me decepcionas Neal, esperaba que alguien como tu, hubiera odido hablar de alguien como yo. Ya que no sabes quien soy, te diré que seguramente ahora mismo me estás investigando con tus amigos del FBI."

"Robert Carson. Supongo qu debo decir que es todo un honor hablar contigo."

"El honor es mío Neal. Pero el caso es que tan sólo llamaba para decirte que será mejor que dejes de investigar mis negocios, no me gusta que la gente se meta donde les llama, sobretodo gente de pasado poco restable como el tuyo, Caffrey."

"Yo no soy quien investiga, es el FBI."

"Pero tu les ayudas y no se como lo verás tu, pero tu labor me parece el trabajo de un traídor. Eras de los nuestros Neal y sabes como se les paga a los traidores ¿verdad?"

La llamada se cortó de golpe; Peter le dijo que no habían podido localizar la procedencia, pero Neal no le estaba escuchando. no era la primera vez que alguien le amenazaba, pero nuna había sido alguien de tanta importancia en el mundo de la mafia de la ciudad como Robert Carson.

"¿Estás bien?" La mano de Peter sobre su hombro le hizo regresar a la realidad. "Sabes que voy a protegerte ¿verdad?" Neal asintió, aunque por mucho que qusiera intentar que no se notara, aquella llamada le había puesto los pelos de punta.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras solucionar sus diferencias iniciales, Neal aprendió a confiar ciegamente en Peter. Se convirtió en su mejor amigo, en la persona a la que le contaba todo, seguro de que le guardaría el secreto. Peter no era solo la más cercana representación de un hermano para Neal, sino que le quería como había querido a nadie en toda su vida. Hasta entonces jamás se había preguntado que era lo que realmente sentía por su amigo. Si era amistad, amor fraternal o algo que no sabía expresar, a Neal le daba exactamente igual, Peter estaba a su lado, le había sacado de más apuros de los que recordaba y tras saber todo, o la mayor parte de los delitos que había cometido seguía estando a su lado. Lo demás no tenía sentido para él.

Pero todavía debía pasar por la mayor prueba a la que se iba a enfrentar su amistad, Peter estaba viendo que la vida de su amigo estaba en peligro, no se trataba de algo sin importancia, algo que cualquier agente del FBI pudiera solucionar. Aquello era mucho más grande, el mayor enemigo al que se había enfrentado nunca.

"Vente a pasar unos días a casa." Le dijo a Neal tras la terrible llamada de la noche anterior.

"No podría, Peter. No quiero poner a Elizabeth en peligro, ya ha estado demasiado implicada por mi culpa cuando Fowler nos amenazó a todos. Con todo lo que me ayudó entonces, no quiero que le ocurra nada malo ahora." Peter desvió la mirada, pero Neal sabía lo que aquellos ojos apagados significaban o al menos lo intuía. "¿Va todo bien en casa?"

"Hace una semana que Elizabeth no vive en casa."

Aquello era más de lo que Neal había esperado.

"¿Qué? ¿Pero como? Os he visto, Elizabeth y tú sois perfectos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?"

"Nada en realidad. Eso es lo que ha pasado. Simplemente nos hemos distanciado un poco… por completo. Dijo que ya no me reconocía."

"¿Qué quería decir con eso? Yo te veo y no has cambiado." Peter se encogió de hombros, no sabía explicar lo que le había llevado a separarse de su mujer o a que ella se separara de él. "Peter…"

"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que estar preparados para cuando ese tipo vuelva a llamar, porque estoy seguro que volverá a llamar. Los tipos como él ganan mucho más dinero con sus amenazas que llevándolas a cabo." Neal lo miró, con lo testarudo que era Peter y con lo que le costaba admitir las cosas, tardaría mucho tiempo en hablar con él y lo que le había ocurrido con Elizabeth, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

"¿Vas a tenerme vigilado todo el día hasta que ese hombre vuelva a llamar? No pensaba que nuestra amistad te llevara a convertirte en mi niñera."

"Muy gracioso Neal, pero lo que estoy intentando hacer, por si no te has dado cuenta, es evitar que te maten por estar trabajando conmigo. Eres mucho más conocido en el mundo de los maleantes que yo y muchos de esos criminales están ligeramente molestos por tu cambio de bando." Neal dejó de sonreír, por fin se daba cuenta que su vida estaba mucho más en peligro de lo que había pensado, pero prefería no pensar en lo que muchos de esos criminales podían querer hacerle si daban con él. "Lo siento no te lo quería decir así. No estoy pasando por mi mejor momento y lo de Elizabeth no me deja pensar en otra cosa. Pero te prometo que solucionaremos esto."

- o -

Se sentía tan culpable. La vida de Neal estaba en sus manos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar verle morir. Lo sostenía entre sus brazos, lo escuchaba respirar demasiado entrecortadamente, estaba seguro que alguna costilla había perforado uno de sus pulmones. Si al menos despertara y pudiera decirle algo; tal vez fuera egoísta por su parte pero se sentiría mejor si supiera que Neal todavía estaba consciente.

"Lo siento." Le dio aún cuando sabía que Neal no le estaba escuchando.

Como si se tratara de una respuesta por parte de su amigo, Neal se removió y protestó. Peter rodeó su cuerpo con más fuerza, tal vez así se tranquilizara y evitara que se hiciera daño.

Miró a su alrededor, tenía que haber alguna forma de salir de allí. Sin cobertura en los teléfonos y sin una sola persona que supiera que estaban allí, Neal moriría antes de que consiguiera sacarlo de allí. Además, no podía moverle, la pierna estaba en un estado lamentable y cualquier movimiento podía significar perderla.

Pero aún así, tenía que hacer algo, Peter no era de los que se quedaba sentado, penando por lo mal que habían salido las cosas; siempre había sido un luchador, un hombre que no se dejaba vencer por las adversidades y que se mantenía firme hasta el final.

"Vamos a salir de esta."

Ya no recordaba cuantas veces le había dicho eso a su amigo, pero se trataba de la única forma de que él mismo estuviera seguro de que así iba a ser.

De repente, para sorpresa del federal, Neal abrió los ojos y le sonrió, incluso en aquella total oscuridad Peter pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo y sus ojos increíblemente azules puestos en los suyos, diciéndole en silencio, que confiaba en él.

"Lo siento." Dijo de nuevo Peter.

Neal alargó la mano y cogió la del federal, la apretó, pues apenas tenía fuerza para decir nada sin terminar agotado. Sentía que los pulmones le abrasaban, pero imaginó que eso era por el polvo que estaba inhalando a cada segundo. Además, aunque prefería que Peter no se diera cuenta, apenas podía mover la pierna rota y estaba seguro que en un rato, tal vez en minutos dejaría de sentirla por completo.

El frío se apoderó de él.

"Estás entrando en shock. Espera." Peter se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, aunque estaba seguro que eso apenas le ayudaría.

Neal comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos. Rápidamente su mente se llenó de imágenes, tantas que apenas pudo reconocerlas todas. Vio a su familia, a sus padres y a su hermana, deseaba volver a verlos, no creía que fuera a tener esa oportunidad después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Un poco después consiguió distinguir a Kate. Estaba guapísima y le sonreía, pero había una sombra detrás de ella que un momento más tarde le hacía desaparecer en la más absoluta nada. Neal se quedaba solo, a oscuras, gritando el nombre de ella, pero Kate no aparecía.

Delante de él apareció una luz y en el centro, una silueta, que conforme se fue acercando, se convirtió en Peter. Su amigo alargó la mano, irradiaba una calidez que le hacía sentir bien, que alejaba de él todos los malos pensamientos, el miedo y la idea de que la vida sin Kate no tenía sentido. Llegó hasta él, le sonreía, que bien se sentía cerca de Peter y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

"Soy tu amigo, jamás te abandonaré."

El calor que entraba en su pecho llenó su cuerpo y le hizo sentirse libre, completamente aliviado, como si ninguno de sus problemas fuera realmente importante. Las piernas dejaron de sostenerle, pero no llegó a caer al suelo, pues Peter lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"¿Lo ves? Estoy aquí por ti. Vamos a salir de esta. ¡Neal! ¡Neal!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Otra vez estaba en los restos de aquella oficina, pero por lo menos igual que había ocurrido en su sueño, en su delirio febril, Peter estaba con él y sin saber como, sabía perfectamente que su amigo encontraría una forma de sacarlos de allí.

"No me parece un lugar acogedor para vivir, Peter, pero si te empeñas nos quedamos aquí."

"No es momento para bromas Neal. Espera a que salgamos de aquí y estés en el hospital. Vamos, tenemos que salir, no creo que esto aguante mucho en pie."

"Peter, no puedo, casi no puedo moverme y mucho menos con la pierna rota, soy bueno como ladrón, pero todavía no puedo hacer cosas imposibles… al menos no tan imposibles."

"Pues yo si; fui capaz de atraparte ¿no? Esto no puede ser mucho más complicado." Peter se puso en pie, pero se volvió a agachar para darle la mano a Neal. "No voy a dejarte aquí para buscar ayuda si es lo que estás pensando. Así que vamos, levántate podré contigo."

"Peter lo digo en serio."

"¿Crees que yo no lo digo en serio? Maldita sea Neal, te perseguí durante tres años, te he ayudado, igual que tu me has ayudado a mi muchas veces. Somos amigos y eso para mi significa algo más aparte de trabajar juntos." Neal se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba subiendo el tono de su voz, pero lo comprendía, comprendía perfectamente su malestar, sabía que de tratarse de una situación igual pero al revés, él se estaría comportando de la misma forma. "Así que levántate y échame una mano para que podamos salir de aquí cuanto antes."

Neal le miró un momento en completo silencio. No podía moverse, ya lo había intentado pero eso tan sólo significaba sentir el más terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a su amigo y leía sus pensamientos, su determinación por sacarle de allí; se mordió el labio hasta hacerse daño y aceptó la mano de su amigo. Se incorporó y durante un momento dejó de respirar.

Lentamente, Peter lo puso en pie y lo sostuvo, evitando que se tambaleara por no poder mover su pierna herida. Rodeó su cintura y lo apretó contra él; lo escuchó gemir por el dolor, pero no dijo nada.

"Vamos, todavía tenemos que encontrar la salida."

"Todo recto." Dijo Neal en poco más que un nuevo y débil gemido. Peter le miró sorprendido. "Antes de infiltrarme en un edificio compruebo siempre todas las posibilidades para escapar en caso de necesidad. No esperaba que nos encontráramos con una bomba."

"¿Habías hackeado el edificio?" Peter sonrió, había encontrado la forma de apartarle del dolor al menos un momento, alabarle su trabajo.

"Yo no, fue cosa de Mozz, no quiere que me ponga en peligro innecesariamente."

El camino se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que Neal había esperado en un principio, pero no iba a detenerse, al menos mientras las fuerzas le ayudaran a hacerlo.

"Es un buen amigo, se preocupa por ti."

Dieron la vuelta a una esquina, frente a ellos se encontraron con un pasillo largo y al fondo justo lo que habían estado buscando, los ascensores que los sacarían de allí o que al menos les darían cobertura para poder llamar a la oficina y a una ambulancia.

Peter se dio cuenta que su amigo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y que tan sólo conseguía moverse porque tiraba de él. Tenía un mal presentimiento, la sensación de que no llegaría a los ascensores y desgraciadamente para él, no se equivocaba.

Neal cayó al suelo, tan sólo sostenido por sus brazos.

"¡Neal, vamos aguanta!"

"Te dije que no podía hacerlo." Neal sonrió, pero no fue más un triste gesto, dolorido y el símbolo de su derrota física. "Ha sido divertido de todas formas, nunca había estado en medio de una explosión."

Peter se arrodilló y dejó que su amigo se apoyara sobre él, al menos haría que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Cogió el teléfono y rezó para si mismo porque tuviera la cobertura suficiente, de lo contrario ya no sabía que más podía hacer.

"Deja de decir tonterías."

Sus dedos marcaban rápidamente y cuando por fin escuchó la señal contuvo la respiración.

"No son tonterías. Se como estoy Peter y no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si no me equivoco, tengo los pulmones encharcados, por no hablar de la pierna. Es demasiado Peter, no puedo hacerlo."

"¡Neal ya basta!"

"¿Peter?" Reconoció en seguida la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Jones, necesito una ambulancia." Miró a Neal, una vez más había quedado inconsciente, le observó, estaba demasiado pálido, su aspecto no era nada bueno. "Ha ocurrido algo, Neal… manda una ambulancia a la dirección donde te dije. Vamos."


	3. Chapter 3

Salir del edificio casi en ruinas no fue sencillo, pero Peter estaba decidido a hacerlo, si quería salvar a Neal, tenía que llegar hasta la calle. Su amigo no había recuperado la conciencia en ningún momento, su respiración se estaba haciendo más errática por momentos, todo su estado parecía ser cada vez peor.

"Vamos Neal, no vas a dejarme ahora, no lo voy a permitir." Dijo más para si mismo que para su amigo, pues Neal no le estaba escuchando.

Se movió por pasillos hechos pedazos y se encontró con otros que resultaban ya intransitables, por su mal estado. No había nadie allí, los trabajadores de las oficinas habían sido evacuados en cuanto el agente y Neal llegaron. Justo cuando había necesitado, alguien para ayudarle, se encontraba completamente solo, con la vida de Neal en sus manos.

Dejó a su amigo en el suelo al llegar a los ascensores y comprobó si alguno todavía funcionaba, estaban en el piso cincuenta del edificio y tener que bajar cargando con Neal no iba a ser nada fácil, siempre y cuando las escaleras estuvieran en perfecto estado. Si no era así y los aparatos no funcionaban, Neal estaría perdido.

Su amigo protestó al sentir la pared contra su espalda. La barbilla cayó sobre su pecho y la herida de su cabeza comenzó a dejar salir sangre de nuevo, que cubrió ligeramente su rostro. Tragó saliva y entreabrió los ojos aunque no estaba del todo seguro donde se encontraba.

"Peter…"

"Estaremos fuera en unos minutos." Peter se agachó frente a él y le levantó el rostro para que le mirara, sonrió con un gran esfuerzo, no podía mostrarle lo preocupado que estaba. "Tienes que aguantar un poco más. ¿Me oyes?"

Neal negó con la cabeza, aún cuando apenas podía moverse.

"Sabes que eso no va a ser posible Peter. Seamos sinceros…"

"Deja de decir tonterías, en cuanto entremos en ese ascensor, estaremos muy cerca de salir de aquí. Además he conseguido hablar con Jones y la ambulancia está en camino."

Neal sonrió con tristeza.

"No creo que tenga tanto tiempo, lo siento dentro de mi y se que…" El dedo índice de Peter sobre sus labios, le hizo dejar de hablar. Se miraron a los ojos, había tanto que ninguno de los dos había dicho, que Neal se preguntó si sería un buen momento para dejarlo salir, de todas formas estaría muerto en pocos minutos. "Peter."

"No quiero oírlo, no voy a dejar que me digas nada hasta que estemos fuera de aquí, tu en la ambulancia de camino al hospital y yo acompañándote. Hasta entonces, nada de despedidas o frases tristes. No es el final Neal, no va a ser el final." Aquella última frase parecía estar más dedicada a si mismo que a su amigo, pues ni siquiera él creía ciencia cierta que eso fuera verdad.

Pero Peter lucharía por los dos, se lo debía a Neal, su amigo no se merecía estar allí, le había obligado, pese a sus advertencias, no le había hecho caso y le había hecho estar allí.

- o -

"Peter te lo digo en serio, estamos enfrentándonos a gente muy poderosa, posiblemente la mafia más importante de la ciudad." Peter levantó la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo y bebió un largo tragó de café. "No me mires así, lo digo en serio, esa gente es muy peligrosa y podrían hacer cualquier cosa para seguir con sus negocios."

"¿Cómo que? Ya estamos acostumbrados a los extorsionadores y terroristas en la ciudad, no creo que puedan hacer nada peor. No me digas que tienes miedo a esa gente."

Neal sonrió, pensando que su amigo, pese a ser el mejor agente del FBI que había conocido en toda su vida, seguía siendo un completo inocente en muchas ocasiones.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy hablando de matar a cien personas, sino algo mucho más sutil. Seguramente vendrán a por nosotros."

"No me lo puedo creer, Neal Caffrey tiene miedo."

Caffrey negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. "Si se tratara de miedo estaría contigo para detenerlos. No es miedo, pero si nos enfrentamos a ellos, solos tu y yo, vendrán a por nosotros."

"Nos defenderemos." Bebió un nuevo trago de café y miró a la taza. Ya se había terminado y ya estaba pensando en rellenarla de nuevo. "Siempre lo hacemos. Protegemos a los ciudadanos y te protegeré… nos protegeremos." Casi había dicho más de lo que había deseado.

"No…"

"Venga Neal, no me digas que no lo entiendo, porque te he atrapado tres veces y se supone que eres el mejor en tu trabajo. Estoy más que convencido que podré con esta gente." Se levantó y fue hasta la cafetera. Protestó, la máquina estaba completamente vacía y todavía no había tomado su ración diaria de café. "¿No me dirás ahora que de verdad les tienes miedo?"

"Te lo repitó, no es miedo, es más bien… no se como explicarlo, porque nunca te has enfrentado a gente como esta. Nunca me he metido en medio de sus negocios, por mucho que me hubiera gustado robar un par de cosas preciosas que tienen. Son más de lo que yo me puedo enfrentar y tu también, al menos con el equipo que tienes." Peter estaba a punto de replicar a eso, cuando Neal siguió hablando. "Son los mejores lo se, pero son pocos y esa gente se mueve por toda la ciudad. Si te metes con ellos, jugarás con fuego y apuesto cualquier cosa a que, al final, terminarás quemándote."

Peter puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Neal se estremeció, pero no dijo nada; tan sólo lo miró a los ojos, podía decir tantas cosas para evitar que su amigo se metiera en problemas; pero no sabía como empezar, lo había pensado muchas veces, lo había dicho delante del espejo, dejando salir sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no conseguía decírselo a Peter.

Neal Caffrey, el hombre que había sido capaz de robar cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar, no era capaz de ser sincero sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Neal, ¿Confías en mi?" Neal elevó de nuevo la vista, Pete había estado hablando, le había dicho algo, pero no había podido escucharle. Por eso, simplemente asintió en silencio. "Entonces te aseguro que vamos a pillar a ese hombre, vamos a meterle en la cárcel y todos los que se metan en medio irán a parar con él."

No volvieron a hablar del tema en todo el día, pero Neal sabía que aquello no terminaría bien para ellos. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento y sentía que se arrepentiría por no detener a Peter de aquella locura.

- o -

Peter metió a Neal en el ascensor y le sostuvo con cuidado. Más que cincuenta pisos parecían ser doscientos, pues parecía que nunca llegarían abajo. Cada segundo miraba a Neal, tenía que asegurarse que no perdía de nuevo la conciencia; si lo hacía tal vez no despertaría.

Sin saber porque, comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde el mismo instante en que se habían conocido. Pese a que siempre le había sacado de quicio, lo cierto era que Neal era su mejor amigo y pronto se había convertido en la persona que mejor le conocía, incluso mejor que su propia mujer; no es que eso le hiciera sentirse bien, pero era cierto, Neal le conocía mejor que Elizabeth. Una sola mirada podía significar una conversación completa entre ellos y una sonrisa de su amigo, iluminaba toda la habitación en menos de un segundo.

Peter se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento. Nunca se había fijado realmente en la sonrisa de Neal, aunque sabía que era amplia, preciosa e hipnotizante. Le miró dándose cuenta que durante mucho tiempo se había negado a si mismo una realidad que ahora resultaba apabullante.

Era más simple decir que no era cierto, que no le gustaban sus ojos azules y siempre llenos de vida o su impecable estilo, que no se había fijado en la forma de moverse o de actuar. Era mucho más sencillo decir que simplemente no el gustaba, cuando la realidad era que Neal le volvía loco desde hacía unos meses.

Ahora la cabeza de Neal reposaba sobre su hombro, Peter le sostenía por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo, mientras depositó su cabeza resposando sobre su pecho. Le besó el cabello, donde todavía se podía sentir el perfecto aroma de Neal, no de una colonia, nunca llevaba, sino su propio y encantador aroma, rodeado del olor a sangre y a los destrozos de las oficinas.

"Todo va a salir bien y te juro que esa gente va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho." Dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharle en la pequeña cabina del ascensor y destruyera el pequeño momento íntimo..

Por fin el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Ya dentro del edificio estaban los médicos y enfermeros y varios agentes del FBI, entre los que se encontraba Jones. Con cierto recelo, por no querer separarse de él, Peter deposito a Neal en la camilla y lo escuchó protestar, entre toses y pequeños sollozos, como si tampoco quisiera separarse de él.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Jones.

Peter contestó con una simple mirada atemorizada y triste, pues no sabía que contestar. Ser optimista y decir que se pondría bien, no tenía mucho sentido pues el joven agente llevaba ya mucho tiempo trabajando con él como para ver la mentira en sus ojos; pero decir lo que realmente pensaba y las pequeñas esperanzas que depositaba en ver a Neal perfectamente bien, tampoco le hacía ningún bien a su estado de animo.

"Tenemos que llevarle ya al hospital, ha perdido demasiada sangre, su estado es crítico." Escuchó decir a uno de los médicos que estaban atendiendo a Neal.

Peter se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que su rostro palidecía de repente. Neal no podía morir, no lo permitiría. Pero los médicos ya se lo estaban llevando de camino hacía la ambulancia.

"¿Puedo ir con él?" Dijo corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Es familiar?" Le preguntó el médico que estaba al mando, sus ojos seguros y vivos se clavaron en Peter, si mentía se daría cuenta. "Señor, el tiempo apremia."

"No, pero no tiene familia en la ciudad y no quiero dejarlo solo."

Durante una décima de segundo el médico dudó pero finalmente, con un movimiento de cabeza que despeinó ligeramente su cabello, aceptó. No le gustaba dejar a sus pacientes solos en esos terribles momentos, si despertaban, era mejor que vieran un rostro familiar, el shock era mucho menor.

El silencio se hizo insoportable en la ambulancia, tan sólo interrumpido por los continuos sonidos de los aparatos conectados a Neal; unos para controlar su corazón, débil sin duda pero Peter sabía que su amigo era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, sobreviviría a eso; otros no sabía para lo que servían, pero todos ellos le estaban poniendo realmente nervioso.

El camino al hospital, no duró más que unos minutos, tal vez un cuarto de hora, pero de la misma forma que le había ocurrido en el ascensor, Peter creyó que se trataba de una eternidad.

Nada más llegar, la máquina conectada al corazón de Neal comenzó a pitar con fuerza y los médicos se movieron con rapidez. El cuerpo de Neal se convulsionó y cayó de nuevo sobre la camilla.

"Ha entrado en shock." ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Qué significaba eso de que había entrado shock? Peter quiso preguntar tantas cosas; pero no lo hizo, no era el momento. "Vamos, chicos tenemos que darnos prisa o le perderemos."

"Neal, no se te ocurra dejarme, no vas a dejarme."

"El corazón está fallando. Avisad a urgencias, hombre joven, de unos treinta años, múltiples contusiones y golpes, gran pérdida de sangre." Los médicos trabajaban sin parar en Neal, mientras sacaban la camilla de la ambulancia y entraban en el hospital. "No tenemos mucho tiempo."


	4. Chapter 4

Las palabras de los médicos de urgencias todavía resonaban en su cabeza, sobretodo cuando llevaba más de dos horas sentado en una incómoda silla, demasiado vieja y pintarrajeada, de la sala de espera del hospital, esperando que apareciera un médico y le dijera algo.

Casi se había hecho a la idea de recibir la peor noticia posible. Sabía como estaba Neal, había visto gente morir en explosiones mucho menos importantes que esa. Pero Neal… su amigo había pasado por tanto, no podía terminar así, Peter no lo permitiría.

"Peter." Levantó la cabeza, Elizabeth y Moz estaban delante de él. "¿Sabes algo?" Preguntó ella, mientras Moz permanecía en silencio mirando a todos lados.

"Llevo aquí sentado horas y no se nada. Dijeron que tenían que operarle de urgencia, no se que de una hemorragia interna, no estoy seguro, no pude oírlo bien." Apretó sus manos con fuerza, para que no se notara demasiado que estaba temblando. "¿Y si ya está muerto? ¿Y si…"

"No digas eso ¿De acuerdo? Neal no está muerto, todos sabemos que es un luchador." Elizabeth se arrodilló frente a su marido y cogió sus manos con fuerza, esperando que volviera a mirarle a los ojos. "Tu le conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que una explosión no va a poder con él."

Elizabeth posó las manos sobre la camisa de su marido y se percató que estaba cubierta de sangre. "¿Y esto?"

"No es mía. No es mía." Contuvo las lágrimas, no era el momento de llorar, no hasta tener la confirmación que tanto le aterraba.

No estaba tan seguro, si ella lo hubiera visto, si hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo con ellos en el edificio en ruinas tal vez no diría lo mismo. Neal estaba mal, él mismo decía que no había nada que hacer, que iba a morir. Tal vez se hubiera convencido de eso y había dejado de luchar al llegar al hospital.

"Tendría que estar a su lado."

"Lo has estado."

"Ahora, tendría que estar a su lado ahora mismo. Neal me necesita, soy lo único que tiene." No prestó atención a sus palabras, estaba demasiado confuso, aterrado por perder a su mejor amigo, que no estaba prestando ninguna atención a lo que él mismo estaba diciendo. Soltó una carcajada amarga y se levantó de la silla. "¿Os lo podéis creer? Hace un año, le estaba persiguiendo, estaba obsesionado con meterle a la cárcel, todo mi mundo giraba en torno a su investigación. Entones Neal parecía el peor hombre del mundo, un falsificador, un ladrón, alguien sin… y ahora estoy aquí, en un hospital, esperando que me digan que han hecho todo lo que han podido, que sus heridas eran demasiado grandes, que está muerto y me pregunto si podría soportarlo."

"Peter." Elizabeth dio un paso hacia su marido.

Hasta ese momento tenía dudas, las había tenido cuando empezó a llegar más tarde de lo habitual, cuando descubría que su ropa olía demasiado a Neal, cuando todas sus conversaciones, del tema que fuera, terminaban en Neal. Se había llamado exagerada, después de todo eran amigos, trabajaban juntos, nadie mejor que Caffrey iba a ayuda a su marido en las investigaciones.

Pero su instinto le decía otra cosa. Por mucho que adorara a Neal, por mucho que supiera que era un buen chico y que jamás le haría nada para perjudicarla, ella sabía, su corazón sabía que había algo más. Ahora comprobaba que no se había equivocado; conocía demasiado bien a Peter, sus miradas, sus gestos, sus intentos por ocultarle algo y ahora lo tenía delante, el mayor secreto de Peter, apareciendo ante sus ojos porque su marido no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Miró a Moz, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, los dos lo habían comprendido a la vez, pero ninguno dijo nada, no era el momento de hacerlo.

Un médico salió por fin del quirófano. Estaba serio, demasiado serio y Peter había estado muchas veces en un hospital esperado saber si un sospechoso sobreviviría a un tiroteo o si una víctima saldría adelante. Desgraciadamente había visto esa cara demasiadas veces como para saber lo que significaba.

"¿Doctor?"

"Hemos hecho todo lo posible."

"No." Peter negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. "No me diga…"

"Las heridas eran muy severas y ha perdido mucha sangre." Peter se preguntaba como era posible que los médicos mantuvieran tanta serenidad cuando tenían que dar semejantes noticias a los familiares. "Todavía es pronto para saberlo, su cuerpo está muy débil y las próximas veinticuatro horas serán fundamentales."

Peter creyó no comprender lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo. Se había esperado lo peor, convencido que iba a escuchar algo como "lo siento mucho señor, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero su amigo a muerto." Pero no estaba diciendo eso, no exactamente al menos.

"¿Está diciendo que Neal está bien?"

"No, señor Burke, estoy diciendo que Neal está en coma, le hemos inducido un coma leve para que sus heridas puedan sanar sin que sienta dolor. Tenía un pulmón perforado y el otro encharcado por la sangre, tenemos que dejar que se recuperen para que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad. Por otro lado, la pierna… todavía es pronto para decirlo, pero necesitará muchas horas de rehabilitación."

"¿Volverá a caminar con normalidad?"

"Como le he dicho, agente Burke, todavía es muy pronto para decirlo. Neal necesita tiempo y el apoyo de la gente más cercana. ¿Podría contactar con algún familiar, alguien que le conozca bien? En la mayor parte de los casos, tener a alguien a quien se quiere, cerca, ayuda mucho a los pacientes."

Peter estaba a punto de decir que no tenía a nadie, cuando Moz dio un paso adelante.

"Su padre murió hace mucho tiempo y su madre está ingresada en una clínica mental. No tiene hermanos... no con los que no podamos comunicar. Podría decir que Peter y yo somos lo más parecido que tiene Neal a una familia." Peter se dio la vuelta, definitivamente había mucho que todavía no conocía de su amigo.

"¿Podemos verle?"

"Ahora mismo está en la UCI, así que tendrá que ser una vista corta agente Burke." Peter se disponía a atravesar las puertas cuando el médico le detuvo. "No será una visión agradable, todavía hay unas máquinas que le controlan y le ayudan a mantenerse estable." Peter asintió, ya sabía lo que iba a ver, no era la primera vez que visitaba a alguien en la UCI, aunque hubiera deseado no volver allí. "En el estado en el que se encuentra, solo les puedo dejar pasar a uno de ustedes."

Peter se giró una vez más hacia Moz; el hombre asintió, tal vez Neal fuera su mejor amigo, pero nunca había tenido con él la relación con que tenía con Peter. No le hacía gracia, pero no estaba celoso en el sentido más estricto de la palabra.

O -

El pasillo dejó de ser ruidoso, al otro lado del a puerta de cuidados intensivos, ya no es escuchaban las conversaciones de los familiares de otros enfermos, ni la megafonía de los médicos llamándose; todo estaba en completo silencio. La habitación de Neal estaba al final del pasillo, tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar; pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en que no había protegido a Neal. Él era el federal, el que tenía que haber visto venir la bomba, incluso Neal se lo había advertido, le había dicho que no saldría bien, que estaban jugando con fuego, pero tal vez por orgullo o simplemente por querer hacer las cosas a su modo, no le había escuchado y ahora Neal estaba en coma.

Al llegar a la habitación se quedó parado, atónito y aterrado por lo que encontró delante de él. Neal estaba en la cama, pero había demasiados cables a su alrededor. No era médico, no comprendía si todo eso era buena señal o tan solo una forma de mantenerlo con vida por más tiempo. El médico le había dicho que tenían esperar, pero si había algo que no le gustaba a Peter era esperar. ¿Qué tenía esperar, un milagro, Neal solo se despertaría con un milagro? ¿O esperaba a ver cómo reaccionaba a la operación? ¿Podía haber complicaciones? ¿Algún tipo de rechazo por parte de su cuerpo? Eran demasiadas posibilidades y ninguna le gustaba.

Se acercó lentamente, con la esperanza, demasiado vana y sumamente estúpida de verle abrir los ojos y decirle que todo había sido una broma. Entonces lo mataría, le molería a palos por haberle asustado tanto, pero lo abrazaría para asegurarse que estaba bien… si al menos eso fuera verdad.

"Joder, Neal." Soltó en un suspiro que a punto estuvo de convertirse en llanto. "Esta mañana pensaba hablar contigo. Tengo algunas cosas que decirte, pero no se si querrás oírlas, ni siquiera se si estoy preparado pare decirlas. No debería haber pasado esto, parece que se trate de una mala pasada del destino o algo peor, un castigo por algo en lo que llevo pensando semanas, meses incluso."

Frotó el brazo de su amigo con delicadeza y lo notó frío, se estaba quedando frío, como si poco a poco se estuviera apagando.

"No puedes dejarme. Me has cambiado demasiado y ahora no puedes dejarme así como así. Me costó mucho encontrarte, mis jefes pensaban que no podría dar contigo, pero al final, mira por donde, cometiste un fallo y te pille y lo volví a hacer cuando escapaste. ¿Crees que no lo haría ahora? No puedes irte a ningún lado; no sin mi."

No le iba a contestar, lo sabía, pero tal vez había algo, tal vez le apretara la mano o se moviera, tal vez… sonrió con amargura, no era un soñador, no era de los que pedía deseos que no se iban a cumplir. Pero en ese momento, un imposible no estaría tan mal.

"Voy a pillarlo, Neal, te prometo que voy a encontrar a ese maldito bastardo y le haré pagar por lo que te ha hecho, esta vez no se va a escapar, si tu no pudiste escurrirte de mis manos, él no es tan inteligente como tu."

Se sentó junto a la cama, no tenía mucho tiempo, pero quería estar lo más cerca posible de su amigo, durante todo el tiempo que le dejaran. Sujetó su mano, había oído decir muchas veces que a veces las personas que estaban en coma, sentían cosas, escuchaban cosas. Neal era especial, sin dudar sentiría su contacto, tenía que hacerlo. Guardó silencio, dejado que lo único que se escuchara en la habitación, fuera el sonido de las máquinas que cuidaban de su amigo. Las odiaba por eso, eran las únicas que ahora podían cuidar de Neal, protegerlo, como él no había podido hacerlo.

"Vas a salir de esta, no puedes dejarme y no lo vas a hacer o de lo contrario iré a buscarte a donde te hayas marchado y te traeré de vuelta esposado."

"Señor." Una enfermera joven, seguramente estaba en su primer año en el hospital, apareció en la puerta. "Lo siento, pero la hora de visitas a terminado." Dijo con voz temerosa, desde luego no imponía como otras enfermeras.

"¿podría quedarme cinco más?"

"Lo siento, pero son normas del hospital. Además su… ¿Es su novio?"

"¿Novio? No… es mi… soy su amigo, su mejor amigo creo, no tiene a nadie más y…" ¿Por qué le estab diciendo aquello a una muchacha que casi podía ser su hija? "Solo cinco minutos más."

La chica entró en la habitación y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Peter. "Su amigo no va a despertar en cinco minutos, tardará horas y usted debe descansar para estar recuperado mañana." Peter se puso tenso, de alguna forma se había hecho a la idea de estar con él todo el tiempo, no dejarlo solo y estar con él cuando despertara. "Si quiere tenemos una sala en la que puede acostarse."

"No, gracias estoy bien."

"Por su aspecto no lo diría. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?"

Peter miró su ropa, hasta ese momento no se había percatado que llevaba puesto lo mismo de la explosión, su camisa estaba manchada de sangre y la chaqueta y los pantalones estaban cubiertos de polvo.

"Es muy largo de explicar."

"Me lo puede contar mientras le limpio las heridas de la cara, tiene un rasguño en la mejilla que hay que desinfectar. Además creo que tengo una camiseta de mi novio en el casillero, seguro que no le importa. Me llamo Olivia por cierto."

"No hace falta, pero gracias Olivia, Peter."

Se estrecharon la mano, momento que ella aprovechó para llevarlo fuera del habitación.

"La gente se va a asustar si le ven con la ropa así. Además no es problema, mi novio es médico aquí en el hospital y hoy tiene turno doble, para cuando le devuelva la camiseta todavía estará trabajando. ¿Tiene a alguien que pueda traerle ropa limpia? Se sentirá mejor."

"Mi mujer, mi mujer está fuera y podrá traerme algo."

Olivia lo miró sorprendida, estaba segura que había algo más que simple amistad en los ojos de aquel hombre; Cuando le había preguntado si era su novio, lo había visto, llevaba ya unos mese trabajando en el hospital y había aprendido a leer a la mente y Peter era un libro abierto, cuyo título era que estaba enamorado.

"Muy bien, pues usted…"

"Háblame de tu, no soy tan mayor."

"Vale, pues tu vas a decirle a tu mujer que traiga ropa limpia y luego vienes a verme que te dejaré una camiseta de mi novio, creo que tenéis casi la misma talla."

Obligado a dejar la habitación de su amigo, Peter hizo caso a su nueva amiga, aunque lo que menos quería era dejar a Neal solo, con una mezcla de miedo a que le ocurriera algo en esas horas y a que despertara solo, angustiado y perdido.

O –

"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Moz?" Elizabeth le dio un vaso de café a su amigo y se sentaron de nuevo en la sala de espera.

"Se lo que me quieres preguntar y la respuesta es que no lo se. Cuando se refiere a sus sentimientos, Neal se convierte en una persona hermética. Me costó mucho conseguir que me hablara sobre su familia."

"Entonces crees que…" Se puso colorada antes de decirlo, la sola idea de que le diera la razón y que no se tratara solo de sus paranoias, sino de algo que era tan obvio que todo el mundo se daba cuenta, le hacía sentir horriblemente mal.

"¿Se lo has preguntado a Peter?"

"¿Cómo quieres que le pregunte a Peter si me está siendo infiel con su mejor amigo?" Lo dijo tan alto que dos mujeres que estaban al fondo de la sala, la miraron. "¿Cómo voy a preguntárselo ahora?" Dijo bajando la voz. "Neal está en coma, no sabemos como va a salir de todo esto y Peter está destrozado, no puedo ponerle en semejante compromiso ahora. Por mucho que me duela, sigo queriéndole."

"Buen punto. Eres una gran persona Elizabeth. No te mereces que nadie te haga daño."

"¿Sabes Moz? No creo que Peter lo esté haciendo conscientemente, le conozco bien o al menos eso creo y no me imagino a Peter haciendo esto para hacerme daño. Creo que está confuso."

"Entonces crees que solo son sus sentimientos que Neal y el no están juntos."

"No, no lo creo. Neal no es de ese tipo de personas tampoco." Elizabeth dio un largo trago de café, si estaba en lo cierto, todavía podía hablar con ellos antes de que nadie saliera herido de verdad.

"No le gusta ser amante de nadie y menos hacer daño a sus amigos." Moz y Elizabeth sonrieron, los dos pesaban lo mismo pero dado como estaban las cosas, todavía faltaba bastante tiempo hasta que pudieran hablar con Peter y Neal.


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter por favor, no me dejes." Neal estaba delante de él, mientras todo a su alrededor era la mayor oscuridad. "Peter." Volvió a decir su amigo, alargó la mano hacia él, pero el federal no se movió. "Por favor, tengo miedo."

No era el único, Peter se había quedado paralizado, le miraba, quería ayudarle, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirarle. Las piernas no le respondían, las manos por mucho que intentaba acercarlas a él, se habían convertido en dos enormes y pesadas rocas.

"Neal, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien."

"No es cierto, no me mientas Peter. Lo se, lo siento dentro de mi, nada va a salir bien, porque no puedes decidirte, no puedes mirar a Elizabeth a los ojos y decirle que te has equivocado." Neal gruñó por el dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretó las manos contra el vientre y comenzó a toser. "No me dejes ahora por favor."

"Neal." Tras el grito, su amigo cayó al suelo, dejó de moverse, parecía… "¡Neal no! No puedes dejarme ahora, no así. Yo te…" Peter tiró de sus piernas inmóviles, pero no consiguió nada, se había quedado allí atrapado, clavado al suelo, mientras su amigo se moría en el suelo. "Vale, lo siento, te quiero, tu ganas, ya te lo he dicho, te quiero y necesito estar contigo."

Como si de un truco de magia se tratara, su cuerpo volvió a ser normal, volvía a controlarlo y salió corriendo a por su amigo. Se arrodilló y cogió su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Estaba frío y su rostro completamente pálido.

"Neal, no."

"Llegas demasiado tarde." Sin soltar el cuerpo de su amigo, Peter se dio la vuelta.

"Moz, tienes que ayudarme, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un hospital."

"No conseguirás nada con eso, Neal ha muerto." Moz se acercó a los dos, se arrodilló también y simuló tomar el pulso de Neal. "Nada, has llegado muy tarde; podrías haberlo salvado, te aseguro que si, pero piensas demasiado las cosas y a veces deberías actuar por instinto, dejarte llevar por tus propios sentimientos y ser sincero con al gente que importa."

Peter bajó la mirada, al cuerpo que ahora yacía sin vida entre sus manos. Moz tenía razón en algo. Hacía meses que tenía un lío montando en la cabeza, un lío que en realidad se solucionaba con una simple frase.

"Dilo." La mano de Moz sobre su hombro le sobresaltó. "Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para Neal, pero no para ti."

Los ojos de Peter pronto se llenaron de lágrimas, reprimidas solo para hacerse daño a si mismo, para poder odiarse todavía más. Si hubiera sido sincero cuando había tenido la oportunidad, cuando Neal se lo había pedido.

No había sido una conversación como tal, Neal no le había pedido que eligiera, porque no era así, no quería hacer daño a Elizabeth, después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Pero lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había leído tantas veces, que el miedo a saber que era algo real le había impedido hacerlo realidad.

"Vamos Peter."

Bajó la mirada y acarició la mejilla. Una lágrima cayó sobre el rostro de Neal, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

"Neal, se que he hecho las cosas mal y que ahora tu estás… por mi culpa tú… pero te prometo que voy a atrapar al que te hizo esto."

"Peter, lo otro, tienes que decirle lo que sientes por él o de lo contrario ninguno de los dos podréis descansar."

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Ya no había remedio, Neal estaba tenido en sus brazos, muerto, convertido en la perfecta efigie del rostro más bello que Peter hubiera visto en su vida.

"Te quiero, Neal, te quiero." Peter ocultó su rostro contra el pecho del hombre al que jamás se había atrevido a decirle que quería, lo abrazó con fuerza, al sentir que poco a poco se desvanecía entre sus dedos, como arena llevada por el agua de mar. "No, no te vayas, no puedes dejarme."

"Lo siento Peter, pero no puedes hacer nada, podías haberle salvado, pero ya es demasiado tarde, has perdido a Neal, tú le has dejado morir."

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, ya no había nada entre sus brazos, estaba arrodillado en el suelo, pero ningún cuerpo yacía delante.

"¡No!"

O –

Su propio grito lo despertó aterrado. Cubierto de sudor, se incorporó en la improvisaba cama que Olivia había conseguido aceptara. Se quedó allí, asegurándose de que todo había sido un sueño, que Neal seguía recuperándose en el hospital y que todavía tenía tiempo para decirle…

Tenía que aceptarlo, siempre había creído que los sueños son la parte más oculta de nuestro propio ser, aquello que no nos atrevemos a decir en voz alta por miedo al que dirán o a lo que nosotros mismos diríamos si tuviéramos que juzgarnos.

Pero ahora lo veía claro, como si siempre lo hubiera estado. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Neal ya no era solo el amigo que trabajaba con él, el que le ayudaba a resolver los casos y el ladrón al que había detenido y ahora tenía que vigilar. Ya no era siguiera un bueno amigo, alguien de confianza. Se había convertido en algo más y Peter se había negado a reconocerlo… hasta ese momento.

Se levantó y fue primero a la cafetería, necesitaba un buen café para aclarar todas ideas y pensar con claridad. Se bebió un café solo; no era todo lo fuerte que le hubiera gustado pero fue suficiente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el cuerpo de Neal, muerto en sus brazos, mirándole con ojos inertes, culpándole por no haber actuado antes.

Pero antes tenía que pasar por la habitación, no era todavía la hora de visitas pero podía colarse alegando que era cuestión de la seguridad del paciente. Allí seguía Neal, en la misma cama, con los mismos aparatos del día anterior. Se le encogía el corazón nada más verlo, pensando si su amigo se recuperaría.

Se acercó a la cama y rozó levemente el rostro de su amigo con las yemas de los dedos. Deseaba besarle como no lo había sentido nunca, pensando que tal vez de esa forma Neal despertaría por fin, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara.

"Neal, no se si puedes escucharme, pero te prometo que a partir de ahora voy a hacer las cosas bien. Deseo tanto que no sea demasiado tarde. He sido un estúpido lo se, tu siempre ahí, esperándome, como si supieras que al final iba a entrar en razón. Pues ya lo he hecho, ahora solo necesito que sigas luchando y que vuelvas conmigo."

Sin darse cuenta, acababa de quitarse un gran peso de encima. Se sentía liberado, al menos en lo que se refería a si mismo. Por fin había dicho en voz alta lo que durante tanto tiempo había estado pensando y sobretodo sintiendo. Se acercó un poco más a su amigo y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Vuelvo en un momento, tengo que hablar con El… sí tu ganas, voy a quedar con ella por la mañana y se lo diré todo. Por eso debes seguir luchando, porque cuando despiertes, las cosas van a ser diferentes entre tu y yo."

Le dio un nuevo eso antes de marcharse, como si eso le ofreciera fuerzas para lo que tenía que hacer.

Cogió el teléfono, había manado a su mujer a casa hacia unas horas, con la excusa de que tenía que proteger a Neal y tan solo se fiaba de hacer un buen trabajo él mismo. Ya había empezado con las mentiras y ni siquiera había aceptado que había algo más entre Neal y él. Definitivamente, era el momento de deshace el error, antes de hacer daño a alguien más, antes de que la mujer a la que más quería, saliera herida.

Todavía era temprano, pero la conocía bien, Elizabeth siempre madrugaba. Tan sólo sonó un par de veces, antes de escuchar la voz al otro lado.

"Peter… ¿Va todo bien?"

"Si, Neal se está recuperando, aunque todavía tardará en dejar el hospital."

"Eso está muy bien, pero pareces… tu suenas raro ¿Qué ocurre cariño?" Peter respiró con fuerza, seguramente unas horas más tarde ya no le llamaría cariño, porque estaba a punto de romperle el corazón.

"¿Puedes venir al hospital por la mañana? No quiero dejar solo a Neal y me gustaría hablar contigo."

Desde el otro lado del teléfono; Elizabeth sonrió con tristeza, había llegado el momento, por fin Peter se había dado cuenta de lo que había sido tan evidente para ella y para Moz durante tanto tiempo. No es que le alegrara, pero al menos eso pondría bien a las dudas de su marido y a un matrimonio que no tenía ya sentido, pero que ella misma no se atrevía a romper, para no tener que pedirle explicaciones.

Tal vez fuera un comportamiento bastante cobarde, pero le quería, adoraba a Peter, sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, sobretodo porque estaba convencida que pese a lo que su marido sintiera por Neal, todavía le seguía siendo fiel, no haría nada hasta que hablaran. Peter era un buen hombre, con sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero un buen hombre después de todo, que estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien y ella quería ayudarle.

"Claro, allí estaré y Peter…"

"¿Si?" El federal se puso tenso, sin saber que esperar de lo que su mujer iba a decir.

"Descansa un poco los médicos están haciendo su mejor trabajo para ayudar a Neal y si tu quieres pillar al tipo que le ha hecho eso, vas a necesitar estar al cien por cien despejado."

Peter sonrió, ¿Cómo había encontrado a la mejor mujer del mundo y ahora darse cuenta que no era su alma gemela? El mundo no era un lugar perfecto, desde luego.

"Claro, gracias y pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que…"

"Lo se." Claro que lo sabía, pero no quería escucharlo, no cuando su marido estaba a punto de dejarle. "Pero Neal te necesita más que yo."


	6. Chapter 6

No tenía un plan para hablar con Elisabeth. Podía preparar el mejor operativo para atrapar al peor ladrón o asesino de la ciudad, pero estaba aterrado ahora que tenía que hablar con su mujer y decirle que su matrimonio había llegado a un punto sin retorno. No podía quitarse la imagen de Neal de la cabeza, como un recordatorio del futuro que tenía por delante.

Como habían cambiado las cosas en poco más de un año. Neal había pasado de ser lo más parecido a su archienemigo a convertirse en su mejor amigo y ahora… como si supiera lo que era Neal ahora para él.

Llevaba un buen rato esperando en la cafetería del hospital, no era el mejor lugar para hablar del tema, pero al menos estaba alejado de la habitación de Neal, su amigo no necesitaba escuchar todo aquello, ya habría tiempo de decírselo, cuando por fin Elizabeth apareció.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al verla. Desde luego era una mujer muy fuerte y podría superar cualquier cosa, pero no le hacía gracia romperle el corazón.

Su mujer se sentó frente a él después de darle un beso. "¿Cómo está Neal?" ¿Odiaría a Neal cuando aquella conversación terminara?7

"Los médicos dicen que se pondrá bien, pero con la pierna rota y algunas costillas fracturadas, necesitará tiempo para recuperarse." Elizabeth asintió en silencio, con la mirada clavada en su marido. "No se si es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, pero no creo que haya un buen momento para hacerlo."

"Peter…"

"No, espera, deja que te diga esto, porque no creo encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo en otro momento." Elizabeth guardó silencio otra vez y esperó. "Ya sabes que han cambiado muchas cosas últimamente, desde que Neal entró a formar parte de mi equipo."

Elizabeth apoyó la mano sobre la de su marido y le miró a los ojos de nuevo. Peter nunca había podido soportar la mirada de su mujer sin decirle absolutamente toda la verdad, esta no vez no iba a ser una excepción, pero no fue él quien lo dijo.

"¿Qué es lo que siente por Neal?" Le cogió tan de sorpresa, que durante unos momentos no supo que decir. Sin embargo Elizabeth sonrió, como si tratara de ayudarle a sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

"El…"

"No voy a decir que no me moleste, al fin y al cabo eres mi marido y te quiero; pero me alegra saber que me lo cuentas, que no te conviertes en uno de esos maridos que le ponen los cuernos a sus mujeres porque no se atreven a contarles que se sienten atraídos por otras personas."

"No estoy atraído por Neal."

"¿Estás enamorado de él?" No hacía falta que dijera nada, su mirada lo acababa de decir todo.

En todos los años que llevaban casados, no había pasado un día sin que Elizabeth no supiera todo aquello que estaba pensando Peter. Le había sonsacado casi todos los regalos, que con tanto cuidado ocultaba por la casa pensando que era la cosa más especial que jamás se le podría ocurrir.

"Sabes que no te puedo mentir."

Elizabeth asintió. "Entonces no lo hagas."

"Lo siento. No esperaba que pasara esto, jamás me he sentido atraído por un hombre, ni siquiera pensé…

Olivia se acercó a Peter y se arrodilló junto a él. No quería dejar de hablar ahora que había comenzado a contarle a su mujer todo lo que llevaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y dentro de él, esos últimos meses, pero la mirada de la enfermera le hizo callar.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Neal está bien?"

La chica asintió y sonrió, eso relajó a Peter, aunque lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su amigo.

"Quiere verte, mis compañeros dicen que ha tenido una visita y que ese hombre le ha alterado mucho. No hace más que decir que quiere verte."

Peter miró un momento más a su mujer y ella tan solo asintió, como respuesta a una pregunta no pronunciada en voz alta y salió corriendo, sin fijarse si su mujer lo seguía o no.

O –

Desconocía cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero supuso que era cosa de los calmantes. Neal abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía, por fin Peter se había ido a descansar.

Casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en como habían cambiado las cosas durante los últimos meses y lo cierto es que su relación con Peter se había convertido en algo que todavía no sabía como llamar. Siempre seguro de sus sentimientos, Neal no sabía como denominar a lo que tenía con Peter. Desde luego era su mejor amigo, pero poco a poco se había convertido en algo mucho más grande que eso y ahora dudaba sobre lo que era en realidad.

Sonrió al pensar en su amigo y se mordió el labio como un adolescente. Quería estar con su amigo, quería tenerlo cerca y escucharle hablar sobre como iba el caso que llevaban entre manos. Vale, tal vez estaba empezando a sentir algo demasiado intenso por Peter y eso podría denominarse estar enamorado, pero decirlo en voz alta le hacía sentir todavía más inseguro y eso que Neal no era la mejor definición de persona insegura.

Alguien entró en la habitación y se volvió hacia la puerta. Allí había un hombre, con sombrero en mano, igual que Neal. Lo miraba desde la semioscuridad de la habitación.

"Hola señor Caffrey."

Neal se estremeció, de alguna forma reconocía esa voz pero no sabía de que.

"¿Quién es usted?"

"Oh, señor Caffrey, me ofende. Creía que había causado un mayor impacto en usted a estas alturas."

"¿Quién es usted?" Neal intentó levantarse en la cama, pero el dolor en la pierna, incluso con los calmantes se hizo demasiado intenso para intentar cualquier movimiento.

"Espero que me recuerde mejor si le digo esto." El hombre se acercó a la cama, lo bastante cerca de Neal como para que por fin pudiera verle unos ojos negros intensos y unas manos grandes que se apoyaron sobre su pecho. "Deje de meterse en mis negocios y prometo que ni usted ni su amigo el federal sufrirán más explosiones."

El hombre sonrió con maldad y llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Neal. "Le daré dos opciones; puede quitarse de en medio y ser feliz con su amigo o pueden seguir con esta investigación y tal vez sus amigos tengan que acudir a sus funerales."

"Pero…"

El hombres se acercó Neal, lo bastante como para que pudiera sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Vio sus ojos negros clavarse sobre los suyos y por fin los vio. Habían estado el día de la explosión, estaba allí cuando había estado a punto de morir y lo había mirado, se había quedado allí y lo había mirado, hasta casi dejarlo morir.

Se estremeció, cerró los ojos, aterrado como no había estado en toda su vida y llamó en su pensamiento a Peter, como si su amigo pudiera escucharle.

"Es su decisión, señor Caffrey si me permite seguir con mis negocios, su vida estará segura o por lo menos su pierna." Apretó su pierna con fuerza y Neal tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. "Le daré una semana para pensar, después volveré a visitarle." Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Neal, el hombre sonrió. "Da igual si ya no está en el hospital o se esconde, le encontraré y le haré esta misma pregunta. ¿Quiere vivir?"

El hombre se marchó sin decir nada y todo lo que pudo hacer Neal fue llamar a la enfermera y pedir con todas sus fuerzas que acudiera Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

Seguramente por culpa del miedo y el agotamiento, Neal se había quedado dormido, aunque el médico había dicho inconsciente. Cuando Peter llegó a la habitación, dos de las enfermeras salieron a su encuentro y le contaron lo que había ocurrido. El agente hizo todo lo posible para deshacerse cuanto antes de ellas y entrar en la habitación.

Había un médico con Neal, que ahora dormía y parecía realmente tranquilo, aunque su rostro pálido, demostraba que algo terrible le había ocurrido.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó Peter al médico.

"Cuando llegamos aquí estaba muy alterado, no dejaba de repetir su nombre y decía que le había encontrado. No sabíamos de que se trataba, pero al final llegamos al a conclusión que se trataba de su investigación."

Peter tragó saliva y se quedó cayado un momento, sin apartar la vista de Neal. Quería llegar hasta él, sentarse a su lado y coger su mano, hacerle comprender que no iba a permitir que le ocurriera nada malo.

"Le hemos administrado unos tranquilizantes, en su estado, teníamos que conseguir que se mantuviera quieto, podría haberse lastimado la pierna y eso ralentizaría su siguiente operación."

Peter casi lo había olvidado, después de su primera intervención para soldarle los huesos rotos, Neal necesitaría pasar otra vez por el quirófano y eso conllevaría unas largas semanas de recuperación, tal vez meses. Si ese psicópata había conseguido dar con él, no tardaría en volver para hacerle daño.

"Se que no es algo reglamentario, pero…" No estaba del todo seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para proteger a Neal a toda costa y si eso significaba sacarlo del hospital y llevarlo a otro sitio, lo haría. "¿Sería posible moverlo?"

"Si fuera otra persona la que me estuviera pidiendo esto, le diría rotundamente que no." El médico miró a Peter con severidad a través de las gafas. "Pero imagino que dispondrá de los recursos necesarios para ocuparse de él siendo del FBI."

Peter asintió, ni siquiera sabía de lo que estaba hablando o que era lo que el médico esperaba escuchar, pero no era momento de hablar de eso, la seguridad de Neal estaba en juego.

"En ese caso, le recomiendo esperar hasta mañana, para que podamos comprobar que su estado es el aceptable para moverse y si todo está bien, no veo porque no."

Peter aguantó expresar cualquier tipo de alegría, no era el momento, no hasta que Neal estuviera a salvo y esperó a que el médico saliera de la habitación, después de agradecerle el trabajo que había hecho y cuando el doctor cerró la puerta, cogió el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana y la acercó a la cama.

Se sentó y se apoyó en la cama y sin darse cuenta, cogió la mano de Neal; la apretó con cierta fuerza y suspiró.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo por fin. "Tenía que haberte hecho caso en un primer momento, sabías que el caso iba a salir mal. No se como lo supiste, pero tenías razón y mira lo que ha pasado. Podía haber sido yo, tenía que haber sido yo en realidad, soy el agente del FBI y debería protegerte."

Volvió a quedar en silencio, ni siquiera estaba seguro que le estuviera escuchando. Frotó el dorso de su mano.

"He hablando con El. Es una mujer increíble y me odiaría si le hiciera daño, pero creo que ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, estoy casi seguro de eso. Se lo ha tomado bastante bien en realidad." Sonrió otra vez, había pesando en todas las horribles situaciones en las que podía haberse puesto con su mujer y casi había sido ella la que se lo había dicho. "Todavía no hemos hablado de cómo van a cambiar las cosas, ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando te hayas recuperado."

Neal se removió en la cama y lentamente abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor, hacía ya un rato que escuchaba la voz de Peter hablándole. Lo miró por fin y tras unos segundos de desconcierto, sonrió.

"Hola." Dijo Peter y se acercó a él para acariciarle las mejillas. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Vino a por mi."

"Lo se, lo se, me lo ha dicho el médico. ¿Te hizo algo? Dime si ese desgraciado te hizo algo porque…"

Neal apretó su mano en respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. Supongo que me asuste, no sabía que hacer." Se estremeció sin pretenderlo y apartó la mirada de Peter durante un segundo, hasta que sintió que su amigo se sentaba en la cama, lo más cercano que podía. "Todo esto es demasiado complicado." Dijo al fin.

"Resolveremos el caso."

"Bueno… no me refería exactamente a eso, eres el mejor agente del FBI que he conocido nunca, si no jamás me hubieras atrapado. Hablaba de nosotros, aunque no estoy muy seguro lo que es ese "nosotros.""

"Neal, estás agotado, porque no dejamos eso para más tarde, tendremos tiempo, te lo prometo." Neal sonrió, como le gustaba a Peter esa sonrisa, parecía iluminar la habitación, aunque no fuera la sonrisa tan abierta y cálida a la que Peter estaba acostumbrado. "Tenemos mucho de que hablar, por cierto."

Neal intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado para moverse. Además la mano de Peter sobre su hombro le hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Estaba nervioso, hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba hablar de eso, que no podía dejar pasar ni un momento más sin decirlo.

"Peter…"

"¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para otro momento?"

"No, no puedo dejarlo para otro momento, porque en menos de un mes he creído que iba a morir más veces que en toda mi vida y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar sin decírtelo." Peter guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos. "Te quiero, Peter, en todo este tiempo he terminado por enamorarme de ti y ya no puedo aguantarlo por más tiempo."

Se movió lentamente y aunque peter sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, dejó que siguiera adelante, dejó que Neal llevara una de sus manos sobre su nuca y tirara de él para que se acercara. Se miraron un segundo, estaban a punto de dar el mayor salto de su vida, cuando eso ocurriera ya no habría marcha atrás; pero si de algo estaban los dos seguros era de eso.

"Peter…"

"Shhh, calla."

Fue Peter el que lo hizo, el que junto sus labios con los de Neal, el que rozó su piel con su boca, el que lamió los labios de su compañero hasta que Neal los abrió y le permitió el espacio suficiente para que pudiera besarle más profundamente. Lo escuchó suspirar, sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados y que sus dedos se habían entrelazado entre su pelo.

Estuvieron así unos momentos, en silencio, besándose, como si estuvieran recuperando el tiempo perdido en todos aquellos meses, diciendo sin palabras lo que nunca se habían conseguido decir.

O –

"No es una buena idea." Dijo Neal desde la silla de ruedas, volviéndose a Peter que le empujaba dentro del apartamento. "Sabe donde vivo, si quiere matarme, el primer sitio donde buscarme."

"Lo se y espero que no hayas pensado que no he pensado en ello."

Al atardecer del día siguiente al ataque en su habitación, el médico había decidido darle el alta, bajo estricta supervisión de Peter y después de asegurarle que habría un médico siempre pendiente de él.

"¿No pretenderás tener un agente las veinticuatro horas del día aquí en el apartamento conmigo?"

La sonrisa de Peter escondía algo y por algún extraño motivo, algo en su cabeza le dijo que la idea le iba a gustar.

"Me quedaré yo." Lo dejó junto a la cama y se colocó delante de él.

"¿Es por Elizabeth? ¿No me digas que te ha echado de casa? Dijiste que se lo había tomado bien. Bueno, ya se que no es fácil aceptar, pero de ahí a echarte. Habla con ella, seguro que estaba enfadada cuando te lo dijo y…"

La mano de Peter sobre su mejilla le hizo dejar de hablar y su cálida sonrisa le hizo sonreír también.

"No me ha echado de casa, he sido yo el que me he presentado voluntario. No quería que te cuidara alguien de quien no estuviera totalmente seguro que te cuidaría bien."

"¿Y que pasa con Jones y Diana?" Neal sabía la repuesta, pero poder hacer rabiar a su amigo conseguir que le dijera lo que quería escuchar, era más de lo que podía pedir. "Seguro que ellos podrían ocuparse de mi. Creo que por fin le caigo bien a Diana."

Un rápido beso en los labios lo dejó descolocado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y permitir que intentes ligarte a alguno de los dos? Lo siento Neal, pero no tengo la mente muy abierta para esas cosas y no quiero pensar que alguien más se intenta meter en tu cama, aunque sean Diana o Jones."

Sin decir nada, Peter alargó las manos, sujetó a Neal con fuerza y lo dejó en la cama.

"¿Estas celoso?"

"¿Celoso yo? Creo recordar que llevas unos cuantos meses detrás de mi." Neal abrió la boca para contestar, pero el agente no le dejó. "No lo niegues, te estuve persiguiendo durante el suficiente tiempo para saber como reaccionas en todo momento. No soy tonto Neal, se que te quedas mirándome cuando crees que no me doy cuenta y que pones esa sonrisa, como describirla… ya sabes cual digo."

Y Neal la puso en ese momento, esa misma sonrisa bobalicona y que solo demostraba una cosa, Neal estaba loco por Peter.

"Pero no quieres que nadie intente ligar conmigo."

Peter se sentó junto a él y lentamente le quitó la chaqueta. Los dos guardaron silencio, mientras Peter le quitaba la camiseta, como si en lugar de la pierna rota, tuviera los brazos heridos. Rozó su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

"Peter."

"No." El federal le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le ayudó a recostarse. "Necesitas descansar." Neal se mordió el labio al verle sobre él, mientras empezaba a arroparle." Ya tendremos tiempo de… ya tendremos tiempo cuando estés recuperado."

Le dio un nuevo beso en los labios y lo dejó allí tumbado, con la promesa de estar en el salón y despertarle para la cena. Neal no tardó en quedarse dormido, estaba agotado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz.


End file.
